The Voice of Lakewood
The Voice Of Lakewood is a local publication that has published a number of derogatory and inaccurate articles about Tent City. 2013-05-30 New Residents Move into Tent City as Organizers Continue to Defy Court Order (pages 37-39) Despite an agreement signed in court that requires them to deny entry to new residents, Tent City organizers continue to allow residents to move into tents at the homeless encampment. One resident, who came to Mayor Isaac Akerman to ask him for a bus ticket out, told the Mayor that a couple of people from Texas were recently allowed by the hierarchy in Tent City to move into one of the tents. Based on an agreement reached in March, the encampment is required to cap its growth, and its residents to accept any help that is offered to them. Residents of Tent City will be given housing for at least a year as part of the consent agreement announced by Superior Court Justice Joseph Foster. No one can move into Tent City without the consent of Minister Steven Brigham, who runs the camp. As such, anyone who moves in now with his permission will mean that Brigham is violating the court agreement. However, even those who have been on Brigham's side aren't seeing eye-to-eye with him on the latest developments. Tent City advocates say they will be working with the township to try and stop new residents from moving in and making the woods off Cedar Bridge Ave their home, growth that doesn't work towards the benefit of the old residents of the encampment. Akerman tells The Voice the township is now contemplating what step to take next to ensure the agreement is kept and that the closing of Tent City continues as scheduled. Covered on: Facebook, Google+, Twitter. Relevant Legalese The Consent Order (DOWNLOAD PDF) states: 2.F - NON-SOLICITATION OF FUTURE HOMELESS Neither Minister Brigham nor the Current Residents shall solicit or take any steps to bring any new homeless individuals into Tent City, i.e. any individuals not among the Current Residents identified through the process described in this 2.* (hereafter "Future Homeless"). 2.G - NO REPOPULATION No new residents shall occupy Tent City and Tent City shall not be repopulated except as expressly set forth in this Consent Order, provided however, that nothing in this Consent Order shall place any obligation on any of the Current Residents to enforce this Consent Order against any other of the Current Residents or any Future Homeless. Lakewood may also seek to bar Future Homeless from Tent City by application to this Court or other lawful means. Tent City Response *Minister Steve quoted a bible verse: "And if thy brother be waxen poor, and fallen in decay with thee; then thou shalt relieve him: yea, though he be a stranger, or a sojourner; that he may live with thee." -- Leviticus 25:35 (KJV) *Minister Steve and Alex Libman raised the issue at the Lakewood Township Committee Meeting on June 6th. **See text of Alex Libman's prepared remarks: Facebook, Google+. 2013-04-25 Ordinance Passed to Prevent Tent City Residents from Returning (pages 37-39): ... The ordinance did not pass without opposition. About 15 residents of Tent City and sympathizers who were in attendance on their behalf, VERBALLY ATTACKED the township committee prior to the passing of the law. Despite their complaints, the township passed the ordinance into law. Mayor Isaac Ackerman tells The Voice that without the ability to light open fires, there is no way for homeless individuals to stay warm during the winter months. Officials believe the threat of repeated fines for violations will prevent anyone from setting up a homeless camp in Lakewood again. - finish data entry Covered on: Facebook, Google+ Other examples TODO... Category:Publications